


Wszystkiego Najlepszego

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry I keep hurting him, poor Fyr
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Fyr nie przywykł do tego, że musi komuś mówić o swoich urodzinach.





	

Fyr nie przywykł do tego, że musi komuś mówić o swoich urodzinach. Przez całe życie otaczali go ludzie, którzy wiedzieli o nim stanowczo zbyt wiele, więc fakt, że ani Flick, ani Cyn nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, że dzisiaj mogą być jego urodziny był w zasadzie zabawny. Przez chwilę zastanowił się, czy nie wspominanie o tym drobnym fakcie nie jest nieco nieszczere, ale w końcu zdecydował, że nie ma to w tej chwili większego znaczenia. Miał też dość mocne wrażenie, że Flick dostałaby apopleksji i wyciągnęła go na kolejne zakupy, a naprawdę nie sądził, żeby potrzebne mu było jeszcze więcej rzeczy.  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ignorując Flick usiłującą zapakować swój plecak i mamroczącą pod nosem coś o Leo.

Szata, fioletowa i świetlista, jest najlepszym prezentem, jaki mógłby sobie wymyślić. Prawie najlepszym myśli Fyr, z zastanowieniem zerkając na czarne piórko, które Flick wkłada do sukienki.

Obrabowanie skarbca, zdrada stanu i dwa porwania później, Fyr stoi pod czerwonym niebem i zastanawia się, czy chociaż raz coś mogłoby pójść po ich myśli. Galarety to już przesada.  
Kiedy w końcu udaje mu się dostać do portalu, ledwo łapiąc oddech, i po raz kolejny ląduje w nieznanym miejscu tylko wzdycha.

Oczywiście, że Flick zapomniała wspomnieć o drobnym szczególe, który teraz ściska go jak za mały but, tyle, że na całe ciało. 

Fyr wzdycha znowu, tak głęboko jak pozwala mu na to jego skurczona poza.

Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.


End file.
